


Second Chance

by Mepharis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infinite gets a second chance, One Shot, Shadow relates to Infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepharis/pseuds/Mepharis
Summary: "Perhaps it was because he saw a bit of himself in Infinite. Misguided, blinded by rage. It reminded him of back when he was first awoken from his stasis, when he tried to destroy the planet.Infinite was… just a kid, as well. Just a teen. A misguided teen.Perhaps that was why Shadow was now searching the Doctor’s bases, trying to find any traces of Infinite."Infinite is just a misguided teen who's judgement is clouded by anger. Shadow relates.
Relationships: Infinite & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I uh,, am not the best writer? But I have been hyperfixating on this concept for the past few days and just had to write this. Anyway, here's a self-indulgent fanfic.

It was weird, Shadow thought, to think about the fact that just a month ago the entire planet was at war.

Just a month ago, the Doctor had taken over most of the world. Just a month ago, Shadow was helping Sonic and his friends defeat Infinite. Speaking of Infinite...

Shadow couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to Infinite. He highly doubted he was dead, but there were no signs of him anywhere. Though it should be a good thing, Shadow couldn’t help but feel… worried.

Perhaps it was because he saw a bit of himself in Infinite. Misguided, blinded by rage. It reminded him of back when he was first awoken from his stasis, when he tried to destroy the planet.

Infinite was… just a kid, as well. Just a teen. A misguided teen.

Perhaps that was why Shadow was now searching the Doctor’s bases, trying to find any traces of Infinite.

Shadow didn’t really think the others would be too happy hearing about what he was up to, given what Infinite had put them all through. Then again, Sonic and his friends had given Shadow a second chance, after he had saved the planet, and weren’t even wary of him at all anymore. Maybe if Infinite proved he regretted his actions, they’d be that way with Infinite too…

Shadow shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Infinite may not even regret it. And there was still the possibility that he had died, as low a possibility as it was.

Shadow skated through the empty halls of yet another base. This was the last one he had left to search through. After this one, he wouldn’t know where else to search.

He recognized this base as the one he had set out to destroy. The one where he had run into Infinite’s squad for the first and last time.

No, he didn’t kill them. He had persuaded them to give up working for Robotnik, that they weren’t going to get anything good out of it. They listened to his advice. Of course, Robotnik, being the person he is, had told Infinite otherwise. That Shadow had killed them.

Being lied to. Yet another thing Shadow found himself relating to Infinite with.

Shadow’s ear flicked. He swore he could hear the faintest breathing coming from the room to his right.

He skidded to a stop, letting his skates power down. For a moment he hesitated on opening the door, wondering if he was making the right decision. Shadow shook his head. It’s now or never. Shadow gently pushed open the door. He was… a bit surprised.

Huddled in the corner was Infinite, still wearing his mask, curled in on himself.

Shadow walked a bit farther into the room, and silently cursed his metal shoes for being so loud.

Infinite’s head shot up so fast Shadow half expected his neck to snap. The jackal immediately growled once he recognized exactly who was standing in the room with him.

“You,” Infinite growled. Shadow kept his face expressionless as he sighed.

“May I ask you something, Infinite?” Before the Jackal could respond, likely with “No,” Shadow continued.

“What do you think happened to your squad, 7 months ago?”

Infinites voice was low and dark, and Shadow could hear him still growling through his words. “They’re dead. You killed them-”

“But I didn’t.”

“-what?”

Shadow finally let an emotion show on his face. It was a frown, but it was a sort of understanding one.

“Seven months ago, I met your squad. They fought me, but relented. I told them to leave the doctor behind, and they did. You can find them in Mystic Jungle, if you don’t believe me.”

“Robotnik said-”

“Robotnik is a liar who will do anything to get his way. If you believed they were dead, and that I killed them, you would have a perfectly good reason to attack me.”

Infinite paused, taking this in.

“...Let’s suppose I do believe you. That doesn’t change the things you called me-”

`”I know, and I have no excuses to make about my behaviour towards you,” Shadow started. “I don't know why I said what I did, but I'll let you know that i do regret it. I never meant them and I apologize.”

Infinite was… Honestly more confused now than anything. Why was Shadow acting like this? He decided to voice this question.

“Why-... Why are you doing this? Being nice?”

This time, Shadow let a small smile appear on his face. It was a sad smile, but it was there nonetheless.

“You remind me of myself.”

The confused jackal tilted his head.

“Wh-”

“6 years ago, I awoke from a stasis. I was… misguided. My memories were altered, and I was lied to. I tried to destroy this planet.”

Shadow paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then continued.

“My mindset stayed like that for a while. I wanted people to pay for… for what they did to my sister. But they didn’t deserve it. Through Sonic and the others, I realized that, while there are some truly horrible people on this planet, not everybody deserves to get the same punishment. Both you and I were blinded by rage. We wanted revenge for our family and what was done to us so bad we didn’t even bother to think of the good in this world.”

“If I can, I’d like to be for you what Sonic was for me.” Shadow finished off by saying. Infinite simply… stared.

Shadow, finally making up his own mind on what the hell he even wanted to tell Infinite in the first place, sighed once again.

“You could join us. You can change, just like I did. If you wish for that, meet me back here in exactly a week. If not, do your own thing. Though I cannot promise what will happen if you choose the latter.”

With one last look at Infinite, Shadow muttered a “Farewell” and Chaos Controlled out of the base, leaving Infinite to his own thoughts.

\-----------------

To be honest, Shadow wasn’t very surprised when he showed up to the base a week later and, sure enough, found Infinite. He cleared his throat.

“I take it you’ve made up your mind, then?”

Infinite turned to look at him. Seemingly unable to find his voice, he simply nodded feverishly.

Shadow let out a small hum. Then Infinite spoke.

“I found them after you left. My squad.”

“They… They didn’t want much to do with me. I get why.”

Shadow was about to speak, but Infinite cut him off before he could begin.

“I… I’m sorry. F-for everything.” Infinite internally cringed at the way his voice cracked.

Shadow nodded. “I know.”

Infinite felt the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“No, you don’t understand. Im truly sorry, I... “ He trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

Shadow smiled that sad smile once more. “I know, Infinite.”

“You… haven’t changed your mind, have you? About… letting me have a second chance?”

Shadow shook his head this time. “No. If I had, I wouldn’t have shown up. Though, before I do, may I ask you to do something?”  
Infinite gulped but nodded. “Anything.”

“Take off the mask.”

It took a moment's hesitation, but Infinite decided that showing his face was a worthy price to pay. He took it off.

“Now break it.” 

“W-what?”

Shadow sighed. “Break the mask.”

Infinite stood still for what seemed like hours, not responding. The mask  
was all he had left, the only thing he had left to pretend that he was somebody, and not just nothing. The mask was the only comforting thing he had. Without it, he really was those things Shadow had called him whether he meant it or not. He sighed and made his choice.

With a little bit of force, Infinite snapped the mask in half.

Shadow was actually a bit shocked that he had really broken it, but his surprised face turned into a smile again. A real, soft one this time. 

“I take it you’re ready then?”

Infinite nodded, and Shadow grabbed a chaos emerald out of his quills. Before he could teleport the two of them out, Infinite stopped him.

“Wait!”

Shadow looked at him with confusion etched on his face. Infinite breathed in.

“Please… call me Finn?”

Shadow looked a bit surprised, then grinned.

“Well then, Finn. It’s nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
